A King's Sarrow
by killua menace
Summary: When a man with a mysterious past finds himself in a new and changed world, he wanders through it hoping to finding out who he is. Is it possible that team RWBY can help him achieve this goal? Only one way to find out!


**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. I also wanted to say that this story will be featuring a very god-like OC (Done by request) I know a lot of people don't like this, so if this is going to bother you as well then I once again ask that leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY **_

Chapter 1: Awakening

* * *

The once proud and noble academy known as Beacon had fallen. The once-mighty Wyvern had been freed and now stood frozen on top of the once might beacon of hope. The giant crater where the dragon once stood was now oddly empty, however, if one were to pay close attention they would notice the presence of a rather odd stone. It was a small stone a few inches in diameter, perfectly rounded with a rather strange and complex design. It seemed to be held in place rather snuggly, sitting like this, inside the mountain for an untold amount of time. However, the mountain had been destroyed and many parts were still unstable. It was because of this that the structure once again gave out and fell.

As the stone fell to the ground it let out a chime as if someone had hit a bell. After the sound had faded the small stone began to tremble and rumble violently. The stone then began to float into the air a ring of aura surrounding it as it did. A bright flash then illuminated the area and began drawing in aura from the surrounding areas. It certainly was a rather bizarre sight to witness, as the aura was taken into it. Some streams of aura were perfectly straight while others bent, and twisted, others even seemed to become distorted and spiraled around it. It continued to drain all the surroundings of its aura before suddenly stopping.

The stone then began to covert the aura into a powerful force and began to slowly spin to release it. The orb started slow barely spinning once every five seconds, however, it quickly began to build up speed to the point where even the most well-trained huntsman couldn't keep up with. A layer of aura then began to expand out from the orb becoming a white abyss and eventually, the aura flared to life and began to take shape. A heartbeat could be heard as the figure slowly took form, first becoming humanoid in shape, before taking more complex features.

However, as it did a pillar of light erupted from the orb and began to draw in several nearby objects including a few Grimm and boulders and began crushing them from the pressure behind the pillar. It didn't take long for a figure to start to appear within the immense pillar, he appeared to be a male around the age of twenty, with a rather lean and muscular build, around six feet tall, with pure white hair that sparkled slightly, giving it the appearance of fallen snow when viewed at from certain angles, and bright vivid purple eyes that almost seemed to be radiating power. Once the figure had completely taken shape, the aura disappeared and the male fell to the ground. When he did the male fell to his knees and then onto his hands, showing that he was clearly very weak and drained of any and all energy that had.

He seemed disoriented and confused, almost as if he had no idea what was going on. His throat was extremely dry, and he felt a little hungry. The male then began coughing slightly as he looked around trying to figure out just what was going on. As he looked around he saw that he was in a giant crater, he began breathing deeply as he looked around for any sign of life other than him. However, much to his dismay he found nothing, not even any creatures of Grimm were around him. A bit concerned seeing this the male began to climb out of the crater. When he made it to the top he began to look around and saw a massive building in the distance. Well, he saw the remains of a building in the distance.

He could see that the building had been destroyed and he could see smoke coming from it showing that it hadn't been long since it was destroyed. Had a war taken place recently? Did he truly wake up in the middle of a battleground? Seeing this the male turned around and began to walk away from the building, the last thing he wanted to concern himself with was possibly being captured and interrogated for information. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking but he knew that it had been a few days. He rested where he could, ate whenever the chance was available and drank as much as possible. After several days he eventually arrived at a small village.

As he looked around he saw several people staring at him before he could react however, he heard someone scream out. "We've got a survivor!" a male said as several others began to rush over to him. It didn't take long for a single male to approach him looking a bit more well dressed came up to him. "Sorry about them, it's just we never thought anyone would actually make it out of Vale. Forgive them, my name is Zapal, and I'm something of the leader here, or you know the closet thing to a leader that we have. And you are?" The male began as he looked at the visitor in front of him.

"King," The white-haired male said introducing himself. Zapal nodded hearing this and began walking with him down the streets of the town.

"Do you know if anyone else made it out?" Zapal asked as he looked at King, causing him to shake his head.

"No, sorry," King said as he looked at the male next to him. Zapal sighed hearing this before shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. Honestly, I'm just glad that even one person was able to make it out," Zapal said as he led King to a rather tall building. "This is my house, you can stay here until it's about time for us to leave," Zapal said as he looked at the male in front of him.

"Leave?" King questioned a little confused as he looked at the male in front of him.

"Indeed, we wanted to leave before the creatures of Grimm had the chance to come and invade the town," Zapal said as he looked at the male in front of him earning him a nod from King. Zapal then walked into the house with King following closely behind him and looking around. Zapal led the male to the kitchen, "Please take a seat, I'll prepare a meal for you as soon as I get the chance," Zapal said as he looked at the male in front of him. King nodded hearing this and sat down, however as he did, he would notice a figure by the entrance to the kitchen occasionally sneaking glances. King then turned to look at the young figure before they ran away a bit flustered.

As she did Zapal chuckled slightly and looked at King. "Don't worry about her, that's just my daughter Azure, she get's a little shy around new people," Zapal said as he looked at the male in front of him. King nodded hearing this and Zapal walked in front of him placing a meal in front of him. "It's not a lot I know, but it's better than nothing right?" Zapal asked as he looked at the male in front of him. King nodded hearing this and Zapal smiled before he began walking over to the door. "We have a spare bed you can use if you're tired, please help yourself, I'll return later, or if you really need me then please feel free to wander around town. After all, it'll be a while before this place is safe again," Zapal said with a smile as he walked out of the building.

King smiled hearing this and looked at the meal in front of him. He then began to eat it rather happily. The meal wasn't the best that he had ever had, but he couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone as genuinely kind of as that man was. Then again it was always possible that he wasn't kind and that this was all a façade. As King was eating he once again heard some footsteps by the entrance and turned to see the same female as before by the entrance. She gasped as he stared at her and like before ran away however this time it took her only a few seconds to return. King watched as the girl slowly and hesitantly approached him. "H-Hi my name's Azure," The female said as she looked at the male.

King smiled seeing this and reached towards her offering her a hand. "And my name is King," The male said as he looked at her causing her to smile and blush slightly as she took his hand shaking it. The female smiled they were done and then reached into her pocket and pulled something out. The female then quickly hid it in her hands and began to look down a bit flustered. She was stepping from one foot to the other making her look both anxious and like she needed to use the bathroom. "You're uh . . . you're really handsome so," The female began as she held open her hands showing that she had taken a flower and had fashioned it into a makeshift ring. "Will you be my husband?" The female asked as her face turned a slight shade of pink.

King was a bit surprised hearing this and then smiled gently before taking the ring. "I think you should wait a few years before asking me that," King said as he looked at her. The female smiled hearing this and nodded before walking away happily. It may not have been the result she wanted, but she was just happy that he hadn't rejected her completely, so in her mind, she still had a chance of being with him. "Okay, goodbye hubby!" The female said clearly excited as she walked out of the room. King smiled hearing this and went back to eating the meal that had been provided for him. It seemed like so much had changed, people were so much kinder, and gentler than he remembered.

Once he had finished King stood up and began to walk out of the room putting the dishes in the sink as he did. King then began looking around and eventually came to a room that was rather empty with just a few furnishings. This must have been the room that Zapal was talking about earlier. King then walked into the room and began to lay down. The bed was a lot softer than he had been imagining, as he relaxed King looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "This place is so much more peaceful than what I had imagined," King said as he looked at the ceiling.

He had never imagined a place like this was capable of existing. Then again maybe it wasn't possible since as Zapal had said many of the people that lived in the town were being forced to move out. However, even then it still seemed a bit too good to be true. 'Zapal's a rather nice man, even if he does seem a little busy. Perhaps that's why I haven't seen his wife around? Then again I guess there's always the possibility that she's dead as well. Maybe where they're going could be just as nice?' King thought to himself with a slight smile. 'Yeah that would be nice, maybe even someone like me would be able to live there?' King thought to himself before he shook his head and turned to the side.

"Who am I kidding? After everything I did, I deserve a second chance. How naïve can I be? With thoughts like 'maybe I can change if I save someone'. Then again . . ." King began as his mind once again began to trail off. As it did King's eyes slowly closed and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep. King had been sleeping rather peacefully, however, he was awakened by the sound of screaming, and sirens screeching around him. King woke up slightly dazed, however, the loud sounds that surrounded him quick forced him to regain his rather sharp mind.

King ran out of the house hearing several people screaming and when he opened the door he saw that it was rather late at night, and the town was being attacked by a single Grimm, a Beringel to be exact. However, they all knew that this first Grimm was only a sign of what was to come since there would undoubtedly be many more to come. King then began to run into the streets looking around at the disaster that had been caused by the Grimm. King began to run down the streets until he noticed a familiar figure looking around a bit distressed as he did. Zapal was looking around in a panic not paying much attention to the Grimm. King then ran up to the male and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" King asked as he looked at the male in front of him.

"Oh King, it's just you," Zapal said relieved as he looked at the male in front of him. "I can't find Azure, can you please help?" Zapal asked as he looked at the male in front of him. King nodded hearing this and began to look around before the Grimm once again caught his attention. King watched as it continued to destroy the village that had been standing proud just a few hours ago. King then turned to look at Zapal.

"Did you ever tell her your contingency plan?" King asked as he looked at the male in front of him causing him to nod. "Alright, in that case, she's probably just doing what you told her to do. So where do you think she'd be?" King asked as he looked at the male in front of him.

"In that case, she'd already be out of town, heading towards Fairbell!" Zapal said with a smile and turned, he was about to leave before he stopped himself. "But what if she got scared and decided to hide somewhere instead?" Zapal asked as he looked at the male in front of him. When he said this King once again began thinking before he looked at him.

"In that case, you go and I'll stay. I'll send her if I find her," King said as he looked at the male in front of him before he turned to look at the Beringel that was currently destroying a few buildings, most likely to see if there were any remaining villagers inside. Before King could engage the beast however he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean I-" Zapal began only for King to smile and take his hand off his shoulder.

"Relax, I know I may not look like much but I'm actually really strong. I can handle myself just fine against an overgrown ape," King said as he looked at the male beside him. Zapal nodded hearing this and turned to run away giving King one last glance as he did. When he did King ran towards the creature throwing his hands in the air as he did. "Hey, Boarbatusk butt, over here," King said trying to draw the Grimm's attention that so others would still have the chance to escape. 'Perhaps it's not too late for me after all,' King thought to himself as he watched the creature run towards him. He watched as it slammed its fists down in front of him creating a crater as it did.

"You know," King began as he jumped back and the Grimm followed him and attempting to grab him, only for King to dodge his rather simplistic movements. "I heard you guys were supposed to be pretty strong," King said as he was eventually pushed back against a wall before jumping up and landing on the Beringels. "But if you ask me," King said as he ran up the Beringels arm so that he face was just inches from the Beringels. "You're third-rate at best," King said as he pushed himself off the creatures arm and jumped over his head. 'At this rate, dodging its attacks will be easy, then I can just escape and meet up with Zapal and the others,' King thought with a smile as he continued to avoid the creatures attacks.

After several minutes of King's taunting and the creatures attacks King decided that this was probably enough time for the others to have escaped and jumped over the creature landing on its back and jumping off of it. When he did the creature was sent forward and King landed by a building and turned the corner prepared to run and hide for a bit so that the creature would once again begin smashing building looking for anyone that might have stayed behind. However, it seemed as if the Grimm had seen him turn the corner and was now chasing after him. King grit his teeth and rolled his eyes, of course, it wouldn't work on the first try. King had been so annoyed that he hadn't noticed the small raising in the ground in front of him.

King then tripped over something and when he looked back to see what it was, it took his breathe away shocking him. In front of him was the remains of Azure, she had been ripped in half, and while she looked peaceful now she had undoubtedly died in a gruesome manner leaving her last moments alive one of shock and terror. King grit his teeth seeing this and looked up at the creature in front of that was currently reaching towards him. As it did its fingers bent and twisted in an unnatural way causing several loud snaps to be heard. The Beringel reeled back in pain and began screeching as it's hand continued to twist turning several times causing the pain and snapping to slowly travel up his arm.

"I give up," King said as he looked at the creature as its arm began to resemble something more akin to a rope than an arm. "I had hoped that I could turn over a new leaf and become a better person, but that hopes gone now. I can see the world is still as cold, and unforgiving as I remember. So now I see no reason to not return the favor," King said as the creature was brought down to its knees by unseen force creating a large crater beneath it as it struggled to keep itself from hitting the ground. King then lifted his hand and the creature began to come towards it being carried through the ground. The Beringel's face was sent into King's hand with such force that the rest of its body needed a few seconds to stop and fall as well. The Beringel then grabbed King's head and began to squeeze in an attempt to crush his head.

"I'll teach you what it means to lay hands on me," King said as he slammed the Beringel into the building next to him. "Oh and just so you know, you brought this on yourself," King said as he released the creature and it was sent back through the building and sent through several trees on the outskirts of town. It didn't take long for the Beringel to once again charge into town with one its arms hanging limply by its side. The Beringel then jumped towards King screaming as it did and King held up his hand stopping the creature in its path. "I almost forgot how dull these fights were," King said in a bored tone as he swiped his hand diagonally, causing a large gash to appear across the Beringels chest, even cutting through its thick and almost boney armor.

King then closed his hand causing each of the Beringels limbs to break in two different places and finally snapped his fingers causing a large bolt of lighting to come down and strike the creature causing it to screech in pain. King, then moved his hand to the side sending the creature towards a wall. As he did King moved his hand back causing several spikes to appear in the building and impale the creature. As he did King watched as the creature slowly turned to dust and looked around the town. When he did he saw that it was now completely empty. "It's probably for the best," King said with a sigh as he began to walk in the direction that he saw several of the others running. "After all, forgetting about me is probably something you should do as soon as possible," King said as he began to disappear into the forest.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and for those of you that have any questions then please let me know and I will try to answer them by the beginning of the next chapter. Now then I also ask that you please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, and anything you'd like to see so that I can hopefully include it in the next chapter. **


End file.
